hello babypart4 Sibum
by Park hana
Summary: Siwon bertemu dengan Kibum ketika mengajak Kyumin ke greja dan Kyumin hilang. hufttt! part 4. sibum couple!


**Hello baby *part 4* Sibum couple**

**Main pair :: Sibum Siwon Kibum**

**Other cast :: Super junior member**

**Rate :: T/K**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Siwon menggandeng Kyumin berjalan menuju ke dalam gereja. Siwon dengan sabar mengikuti langkah kecil Kyumin dan kadang namja kecil nan lucu imut itu tersandung membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, Siwon dengan sigap menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Namja kecil itu juga kadang bergumam aneh, Siwon sampai terkekh mendnegar ocehan tidak jelas Kyumin. "apa yang kau gumam kan sih Kyumin?" tanya Siwon yang masih menggandeng tangan Kyumin. "oh iya, kau hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'appa' ya. mungkin karena kau selalu bersama dengan Teuki hyung, menurut ku sih Teuki hyung itu lebih seperti umma"

"um..ma" Kyumin mengikuti ucapan Siwon. Siwon mengehentikan langkahnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyumin, namja tampan itu juga merapatkan syal yang di pakai Kyumin "coba kau katakan Siwon hyung"

"Won..hy..hyung" ucapnya meski terbata. Siwon mengusap kepala Kyumin lembut dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam gereja. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling depan. Siwon memangku Kyumin, lalu mengarahkan tangan namja kecil itu untuk mangaitkan tangan kanan dan kiri lalu mengepalkannya bersamaan dnegan tangan kekar siwon.

Siwon berdo'a dengan sangat tenang, Kyumin pun ikut tenang dan tidak rewel. Setelah selesai berdo'a Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kyumin. "ayo kita bermain di luar" ajaknya sambil menggendong Kyumin.

Sesampainya di luar, langkah Siwon terhenti ketika sesorang yang dia kenal mengunjungi tempat itu "Kim Kibum?"

"Siwon hyung" jawabnya dan menatap bayi yang ada di gendongan nya "anak mu?"tanya nya tidak percaya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum " bukan anak nya Teuki hyung, sudah lama kau tidak ke Dorm"

"iya.. kalian mau pulang?"

"tidak, mau bermain di halaman belakang gereja"

"ah..iya. halaman belakang gereja ini kan ada taman bermainnya kan? boleh aku ikut?"

Siwon mengangguk antusias "tentu saja, aku sudah lama tidak melihat mu dan mengobrol. Aku rindu padamu. Tapi sebaiknya kau berdo'a dulu, aku akan menunggu mu"

"ne arraseo"

Kibum beralari kecil memasuki altar gereja dan Siwon melangkah kan kakinya ke halamn belakang gereja. Siwon mencari tempat duduk lalu memangku Kyumin yang sibuk memainkan tangannya "kau mencari apa di tangan ku?"

"won..hyung.."

"ne.."

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Kyumin pov **

Dia adalah orang yang memiliki jiwa hangat setelah appa namja yang sangat tampan. Aku pasti akan setampan Siwon appa. Huft dia menyuruh ku memanggilnya hyung padahal aku memanggil yang lain dngan sebutan appa. Pokoknya aku mau memanggilnya appa!

"appa~" ucapku yang masih terbata. Sedangkan namja di sebelahnya terlihat shock. Ehmm aku tidak begitu mengenal namja ini sih, sejujurnya aku melihatnya di dalam kamar appa malaikat ku. pipinya chubby seperti bakpau, kulitnya seputih salju dan bibirnya merah. Wajah yang tampan. Dan rasa-rasanya namja ini terlihat sejuk seperti, salju.

"tidak usah shock begitu,Kibum. Kyumin memang memanggil semua member dengan sebutan appa. "

"hahahhah dia manis sekali sama seperti Teuki hyung"

Ya jelas lah! Aku kan anak nya gimana nih orang. "Kyumin, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku Kim kibum atau kau bisa memanggil ku Bummie hyung"

Lagi-lagi harus 'hyung' aku kan mau memanggil appa "Bum appa" jawab ku meski terbata. Ne, aku masih belum lancar berbicara. Tetapi entah kenapa kalau dekat dengan Evil appa aku merasa bisa berbicara meski tidak di ucapkan

*ikatan batin tuh*

"hah? Wah kau benar, dia memanggil ku 'appa',eheheheh"

Siwon appa menurunkan kan ku dan membiarkan ku berjalan-jalan. Tapi aku jalan-jalan di dekat sini aja deh aku kan mau dengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Nanti setelah itu aku akan menceritakanny dengan Evil appa. Hihihihihi.

Aku berjalan sedikit lalu duduk di tanah sambil berpura-pura main dengan dedaunan yang jatuh serta beberapa kelopak bunga maehwa. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua.

"bagaimana pekerjaan mu? Kau jarang ke dorm. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kyumin anak Teuki hyung"

Bum appa menggaruk kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya "heheheh miahne, aku tahu Teuki hyung syuting hello baby tapi aku tidak tahu kalau bayinya itu Kyumin"

"ne, Teuki hyung mengadopsinya. Hahaha. Kau tahu tidak selama kehadirannya Dorm menjadi lebih ramai"

Bum appa juga tertawa menampilkan killer smile nya, wah kalau ada fans yeoja yang melihatnya bisa ku jamin langsung pingsan.

"lalu apa mereka semua merawat Kyumin?"

Siwon appa mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut menampilakn lesung pipinya. Jadi lebih ganteng loh.#abaikan. "untuk saat ini hanya Kyuhyun Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Terkadang juga aku. Itupun kalau tidak sibuk seperti sekarang. Kyumin lebih banyak bersama Teuki hyung bahkan saat syuting acara lainpun, Kyumin pasti diajak. Dia akan dititpkan oleh seseorang selama syuting" jelas Siwon appa panjang kebar. Dia tahu semuanya!hebat! ngga salah kalau dia calon pewaris. Wah aku bisa ikutan kaya!

Yah. appa malaikat sering menitipkan ku kepada Siwon appa kalau tidak sibuk. Biasanya juga Evil appa yang menemani ku atau aegyo appa, kalau Eunhyuk appa dan appa ikan kadang-kadang. Ah sudah lah! Sekarang lanjutkan menguping.

"aku sibuk dengan syuting drama terbaru, dan juga sedang memilih naskah untuk drama selanjutnya. Aku ingin ke dorm"

"dorm itu terbuka untuk mu, kau tinggal datang saja kalau punya waktu." Siwon appa mengusap kepala Bum appa dnegan lembut sama seperti kalau mengusap kepala ku.

"aku merindukan kalian"

"kami juga"

"aku akan berusaha keras"

"itu baru Kim kibum"

"lalu"

"lalu?"

Bum appa menatap ku dan tersenyum, dia perlahan menghampiri ku dan menggendong tubuh ku "lalu, bisakah kita menjadi orang tua sehari untuk Kyumin?"

"maksud mu?"

Bum appa tersenyum. Aku suka senyum nya "sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Sung min hyung atau Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Mumpung kita di luar kita ajak jalan-jalan saja Kyumin. Ayolah hyung,,,"

"baiklah, tapi jangan sampai malam. Nanti Kyumin bisa sakit"

Bum appa mengangguk antusias sambil menatap ku. aku yang di tatap seperti itu Cuma bisa tersenyum,heheheh. Kami bertiga berjalan santai menuju tempat mobil Siwon appa terparkir, dan sesekali Siwon appa dan Bum appa mengobrol ringan atau saling lirik-lirik. Ini sbenarnya kenapa?

"kita kemana? Ke lotte world?"

"ide bagus, di sana kan banyak permainan" jawab Siwon appa. Siwon appa sudah duduk di depan, dia yang mengemudikan mobil. Sedangkan aku, di pangku oleh Bum appa,tempat duduk bayi yang di depan di pindah di belakang. Mobil pun melaju menuju ke tempat bermain.

Ini hari yang menyenangkan!

Setelah sampai, Siwon appa mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam,sedangkan Bum appa hanya melilitkan syal nya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Ah.. mereka kan member Super Junior. Ku harap sih para fans mau menghargai waktu pribadi appa ku ini, kasian loh, ketika aku tidur mereka baru pulang dan ketika terbangun aku mendapati dorm menjadi sepi. Ini kesempatan langka appa malaikat ku dan Siwon appa di beri libur satu hari.

"wah Kyumin, lihat itu!" Bum appa menunjuk sebuah bendaaa yang ada bentuk kuda dan berputar-putar. "kau mau naik yang itu kan?"

"ne" jawab ku setengah berteriak senang. Siwon appa membeli tiket dan kami bertiga langsung menaiki nya.

"hyung, lihat! Kyumin bergerak terus, dia senang! Aku jadi kualahan" yups! Saking senang nya aku sampai loncat-loncat.

Setelah selsai, kami turun lalu mengantri tiket untuk naik ke sebuah lingkaran besar! OoO."sudah beli tiket, sekarang kita mengantri"

"arraseo hyung. Nah Kyumin yang akan kita naiki namanya kincir angin. Nanti dari sana kita akan melihat pemandangan dari atas aku jamin kau pasti akan suka"

Sedikit demi sedikit kami berjalan menuju lingkaran besar, badan kekar Siwon appa melindungi ku dan Bum appa dari desakan manusia yang juga ingin naik.

Akhirnya kami bisa masuk, Bum appa merapat kan tubuhnya di dekat jendela dan aku bisa melihat serta merasakan sesuatu seperti merangkak naik. Yang kuliaht perlahan menjadi kecil. "Bummmmmmmmmmmm! Appa!" teriak ku senang dan menggetok-getok kaca.

"iya..iya hyung tau kau senang"

"aku juga senang melihat mu, setelah ini kau bisa mampir ke Dorm"

"tentu!"

Kemudian keheningan tercipta *Kyumin memutar kedua bola matanya*, apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan appa-appa ku ini? Mereka saling suka? Dari tadi saling senyum, dan lirik-lirik.

"emm, kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangi dan merindukan mu?"

Bum appa mengangguk "aku tahu, hyung sudah mengatakan nya tadi" kali ini tubuh Siwon appa merapat ke Bum appa lalu memegang tangan Bum appa. Aduhhh Bum appa gimana sih, megangin tubuh ku hanya sebelah tangan, kalau aku nyungsep gimana?

"Kibumie saranghae"

"na..nado hyung"

Dan perlahan wajah Siwon appa mendekat ke Bum appa. Bum appa memejamkan matanya, dan okeh! Sebaiknya aku tutup mata! *kyumin nutupin matanya pake kedua tangan kecilnya* bisa kurasakan tubuh ku terhimpit oleh keduanya dan aku mendengar bunyi dag dig dug dari dada mereka.

Grek!

Ku buka telapak tangan ku yang tadi ku pakai untuk menutup mataku. Wah sudah turun. "sudah sampai bawah, ayo turun" Bum appa mengangguk. "sudah sore, aku janji tidak mengajak Kyumin sampai malam"

'hah? Tapi kan kita berdua belum keliling,ke stand-stand. Ayolah Siwonie hyung.. kau setuju kan Kyumin?"

Aku sih mengangguk saja. Siwon appa menghela nafas "baiklah"

"yes!"

Kita bertiga menjelajahi semua stand dan bermain dengan permainan yang ada. Seperti melempar bola atau semacam nya dan,Siwon appa berhasil menembak dengan baik dan mendapatkan hadiah "untuk mu" Siwon appa memberikan ku boneka beruang, aku dengan senang hati mengambilnya dan memeluk nya erat. Gumawo!

"hyung, ayo kesana. Ada topeng bagus, aku mau beli buat Kyumin"

"baiklah, tapi aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggulah di sana dan jaga Kyumin"

Bum appa berlari kecil ke arah orang yg menjual topeng. Ada topeng kelinci! Aku jadi ingat aegyo appa "Bum appa, it..itu" aku menunjuk topeng kelinci.

"kau mau yang kelinci, baiklah. tapi kau turun sebentar yah hyung mau mengambil uang" Bum appa menurunkan ku, aku berdiri sambil memegangi celana ...

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian ku, seseorang membawa benda berwarna biru berkelap-kelip dan balon! Aku mau!

Hey tunggu! Aku mau itu! aishhh dia tidak mendnegar nya. Sebaiknya aku ikuti dia..

**Kyumin pov end**

0o0o0oo0o

Ki bum berteriak memanggil nama Kyumin, ia pun berlarian mencari Kyumin yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang mulai menyadari bahwa ia adalah Kim kibum.

Brugh! Kibum menabrak seseorang. Ia hanya menundukan kepala merasa bersalah "hyung, Kyumin hilang. A-aku harus bagaimana?" tanya nya sambil terisak kecil. Orang yang di tabrak tadi merengkuh bahu nya dan memeluk nya.

"tenanglah Bummie, kita akan menemukan nya. Kau tenanglah" Siwon menghela nafas panjang

"hiks..hiks,, ini salah ku, hyung. coba kalau aku tidak menurunkan nya dan tetap menggendong nya. Tidak akan seperti ini. Ini sudah hampir malam"

"Kibum, tatap mataku"

Ki bum menurut, ia mendongak untuk menatap mata Siwon" semua akan baik-baik saja, tenang lah dan kita akan menemukan Kyumin" Siwon menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya "dengarkan aku, kau coba cari Kyumin dan aku akan pusat informasi. Kita akan menemukan nya. Kau mengerti?"

Kibum mengangguk "ne, aku mengerti" Kibum kemudian meneruskan mencari Kyumin ke penjuru lotte world sedangkan Siwon menuju pusat informasi. "Kyumin! Kau dimana?" teriak nya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. "Kyumin-ah!" langkah Kibum menuju komedi putar yang tadi di tumpangi nya,langkah nya terhenti ketika pengeras suara mengumumkan bayi hilang.

'bagi yang merasa kehilangan bayi berumur kurang leb,h 1,5 tahun,bayi itu sudah di temukan dan silahkan menuju pusat informasi' mendengar hal itu Kibum berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan mencari pusat informasi.

"Kyumin!" serunya senang dan tersenyum, /kibum mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Namja kecil itu berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya "kau kemana saja? Hyung khawatir padamu"

Siwon yang berdiri di meja pusat informasi menghampiri dua orang itu, dan juga seorang yeoja yang juga fans Superjunior "Kibum-ssi, Kyumin tadi mengikuti ku. dia menyukai lighstick dan balon warna sapphireblue makanya dia mengikuti ku" jelas yeoja itu

"kau bisa tenang sekarang" Siwon mengusap airmata Kibum. Kibum menggendong Kyumin dan membungkuk kepada sang yeoja "terimakasih, apa kau mau foto dengan ku?"

"ah, tidak usah aku tidak mau mengganggu liburan kalian. Kalau begitu aku pamit yah dan lain kali hati-hati" jawab sang yeoja sopan sambil membungkuk,yeoja itu perlahan pergi namun langkahnya terhenti "sampaikan salam ku pada semua member terutama Teukie oppa ya" teriak yeoja itu senang. Itu bagaikan mimpi baginya, memberikan privasi kepada idolanya merupakan hal yang membuatnya lega yah meski dia harus rela memberikan lighstick berbentuk sayap bertuliskan nama 'Leeteuk'

*yeoja itu bukan gw, suer*

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya pulang, Kibum terus saja memeluk Kyumin erat seakan-akan Kyumin akan pergi lagi. Namja kecil itu sudah tertidur di pelukan Kibum. Dan sesampainya di dorm, Leeteuk memincingkan matanya ketika melihat Kyumin ada di dekapan Kibum "Kibum?"

"aku bertemu dengan nya di gereja" jawab Siwon, Leeteuk menghampiri Kibum dan mengambil Kyumin yang tertidur.

"sudah lama kau tidak ke dorm, apa Kyumin merepotkan mu?"

"tidak hyung, Kyumin anak yang manis" Kibum memeluk Leeteuk erat "maaf aku membawaKyumin pulang malam"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum "tidak apa-apa, toh Kyumin bersama mu. Dia baru mengenal mu hari ini, apa dia memanggil mu dengan sebutan appa?"

"iya hyung" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya"dia benar-benar manis!"serunya senang, "dan ini, mainan nya Kyumin"

Leeteuk mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Kibum "maaff ya merepotkan mu, dia pasti minta macam-macam. Ya sudah aku mau kekamar, membersihkan badan Kyumin. Aisshhhh anak ini tidur nya lelap sekali."Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kibum lembut lalu meninggalkannya berdua dengan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kibum "kau mau menginap disini?"

"ani,besok aku ada syuting harus berangkat pagi. Ahhhh hari yang melelahkan, jadi orang tua itu ternyata sulit yah. benar-benar harus menjaga anak nya dengan baik"

Siwon tertawa renyah "apa aku sudah jadi ayah yang baik"

"tentu saja! Kau ayah yang baik "

"juga pacar yang baik buat mu" sambung Siwon dan dihadiahi pukulan ringan dari kibum "baiklah,ku antar kau pulang, sekalian kita habiskan malam ini berdua"

"ne," Kibum mengangguk. Keduanya meninggalkan dorm dan juga Kyumin yang tertidur pulas.

**Pagi hari**

Leeteuk menaruh Kyumin di sofa yang memeluk boneka beruang hadiah dari Siwon, sedangkan si appa malaikat ini kedapur untuk membuat susu. "Kyumin-ah!" seru Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar dan duduk di samping Kyumin"eh? Kemarin ada kejadian apa heh? Kau pasti melihat nya kan, ceritakan padaku" Kyuhyun mensejajarka tubuhnya dengan Kyumin dan mendekatkan kepalanya di kepala Kyumin.

"a..ppa.." gumam Kyumin, setelah itu yang terdengar adalah suara cekikian antara Kyuhyun dan Kyumin. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"mereka berdua seperti sedang berbicara" imbuh Sungmin yang berada di samping Leeteuk "ampun deh, nanti Kyumin ketularan iseng nya Kyuhyun kalau dekat-dekat gitu"

"mereka juga makin lama makin mirip"

Sungmin memutar kedua bolamatanya"cukup satu Kyuhyun jangan ada Kyuhyun lainnya" Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kyumin dan memberikannya susu. Dan setelah itu dorm itu kembali sepi karena semua penghuni nya memenuhi jadwal, termasuk Kyumin yang tentu saja ikut dnegan sang appa untuk syuting hello baby.

End

yang mau review di persilahkan. maaf saya agak ngarettttt. yang mau baca ff jelek saya. saya ucapkan terima kasih. berarti masih ada 3 couple lagi -_-". selamat membaca


End file.
